User blog:Jorvin18/1000 WAYS TO DIE!
ok THIS * it can be learning blocks based or not * please no haroofistan (just kidding) * please no cringe * please no swearing (exept for crap because tsritw keeps on saying that in haroofistan redubs and heck because its not swearing and dang it is not a bad word) *''Please do not make any stupid replies such as "Banned because idk" or "My hill because why not."'' * mama OK * 1.Jumping off a cliff * 2.Jumping off a cliff into a bridge into a house into a portal that leaves you into a lava pool * 3.Jumping off a cliff into a bridge into a house into a portal that leaves you into a lava pool but you fall onto a lavaproof floatie but you're going towards a lava-fall that creates really sharp obsidian rocks at the end outside and you don't know how to swim so you drown * 4.blocked for vandalising *5.Bei- * 4:BEING ROLLED OVER BY A GIANT ROUND THING!!!!!!!!!! *ME : really four? *6.BEING OCTOBLOCK, but failed *7. being smelle like harry *8. Waluigi not being in smash *9. Liking windows effects *10: Puyo Puyo, Disrespectoids, Super Mario, Total Drama Gacha Island, Sonic the Hedgehog, Learningblocks, and Bloonbusters crossover *11: Jumping off a cliff into a bridge into a house into a portal that leaves you into a lava pool but you fall onto a lavaproof floatie but you're going towards a lava-fall that creates really sharp obsidian rocks at the end outside and you don't know how to swim so you start drowning but fortunately there’s another floatie outside but the sharks mistake it as food so you fly away and then you fall onto the road and get run over by a bunch of cars. *12: Jumping off a cliff into a bridge into a house into a portal that leaves you into a lava pool but you fall onto a lavaproof floatie but you're going towards a lava-fall that creates really sharp obsidian rocks at the end outside and you don't know how to swim so you start drowning but fortunately there’s another floatie outside but the sharks mistake it as food so you fly away and then you think you’d fall onto the road and get run over by a bunch of cars but you actually fall into a hot-air balloon and it sprung a leak so you go flying again and this time you landed onto a bouncy castle but you remembered that you had your shoes on and you end up like Courtney except Harold’s not there to save you and you forgot your parachute so you start singing as you’re falling, then somehow cannonballing, your life begins to flash before your eyes, and you might as well go kablooey, get smushed and become chewy, except there’s tons you want to do before you die, and then you list twelve things on your bucket list, and you couldn’t cease dropping, your goal now would be stopping, and now you’re smashed into the ground from the sky, flat into little pieces, heades merged with your feet-ses and that really sucked because you’d like to keep on living, so in your afterlife you blamed Chris for not giving you some wings, a jetpack, a rift in time, a parachute, a waterbed, a trampoline, springy shoes, rocket boots, flying squirrels, bubble baths, a change to bubbles, your mom, a pizza, chips and some dip, or letting you fall into a huge bowl of rice. *13: Be a member of the villain team and get a infinite ban (what happened to Tik tak torturer before he made fan blocks) *14: Spelling “member” wrong. *15. getting killed by a cat Category:Blog posts